Elves
fr:Elfes Elves, or Fae, are a humanoid species. The tree main cultures of elves are the Trewi, the Arandai and the Daeb, also knows as Sylvan, Highborn and Dread Elves respectively. Biology Physiology Elves have been said to have a sensitive physiology Georg Eber; Herbarium Sagarikense (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p47) . They have been described as a beautiful people Mathys Dufour (956 A.S.) Tales of the Fey - Tome 1: Beneath the Boughs, an account by Thomas the Bard: Lords of the Forest (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, v0.202.2, p12) , . They have also been said to be graceful, both in words and in movements Letter of Count Heinrich Deitor II (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p21) . It has been speculated that elves have no bodily hair, except for that upon their heads. In addition, their males do not seem to have beards. Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage, sixth session (The 9th Scroll, issue 16, p20) Psychology The Elves have been described as a spiteful people, whose behaviour can swiftly turn lethal . They have also been described as narcissistic, particularly the Arandai Letter from Chancellor Eckhardt to Emperor Matthias, 955 A.S. (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p107) . Elves are said to be afflicted by quote "primal urges of their ancestors". Supposedly, an beverage made from camillia acts as an opiate for them, helping them control these urges. Elves, like most sentient creature, are susceptible to the lures of the Dark Gods. In particular, elves are said to be weak against the lure of the following Dark Gods: * Savar, God of Pride Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part VI - Glory's End, the Lake of Blood, Banking on History (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p14) Transcript of interrogation, Her Majesty’s Court at Acsagrec (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p38) * Kuulima, God of Envy History There are no sources specifically detailing the history of the elven species in relation to the nine ages of the world. However, the World Hymn mentions the elves from time to time, and other sources give a rough idea of when the events took place. First Age tapestry of the World Hymn. Depicting the species enslaved by the Saurians. An Elf can be seen in the centre.]] The World Hymn: The 1st Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, p126''). The slaves rebelled against their saurian overlords however, and spread across the world Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Elves (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p138''). Second Age Judging by the imagery of the World Hymn, the events below are likely to have taken place in the Second Age , were elven ships are depicted as well as dwarves fighting tree elves surrounded by stubs. The early elves of the first and second age are today known as primordial elves, or primordial fae Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Sylvan Elves (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p138). They are said to have lived in the "big forest"Account by Rodomonte (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p21), . Some of these elves are said to have migrated out though, to colonise the surrounding lands and build cities Tales from the mad hermit Rodomonte (The 9th Scroll, issue #9, p21). Those that remained became what we today know as Trewi, or Sylvan Elves, and are believed to be relatively unchanged in culture Account from a Highborn journal (The 9th Scroll, issue 8, p20) . tapestry of the World Hymn. Depicting elves sailing and dwarves chopping down wood.]] The elves that left the forests, who became the Arandai or Highborn Elves, eventually they also spread to the rivers and oceans. They found the islands of Celeda Ablan and colonised there too. Tales from the mad hermit Rodomonte (The 9th Scroll, issue #9, p21) Later some of these elves are said to have returned to Vetia, and attempted to take control of the forests there from the elves who had remained. They are also said to have given logging right to the dwarves in the area. All of which sparked enmity between the three factions involved. Third Age Early in first Age of Ruin, The World Hymn: The 3rd Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, p127), the highborns in Vetia came under siege from barbarian hordes and Beast Herds , while relations with the dwarves continued to be strained informative text about the Dread Elves (The 9th Scroll, issue 6, p26). However, no aid came from the islands of Celeda Alban . Fourth Age As conditions became even harsher in Vetia, many of the highborns there chose to flee across the oceans to Silexia, to populate the already existing colonies there. informative text about the Dread Elves (The 9th Scroll, issue #6, p25-26) Based on the World Hymn, this likely took place in the Fourth Age. as Stanza 4.2 reads: "From elves disloyal no aid was found, ‘cross endless sea retreat and flee.". The World Hymn: The 4th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, p128) Ruins still remain in Vetia from the elves that lived there. Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage, seventh session (The 9th Scroll, issue 17, p10) Fifth Age tapestry of the World Hymn. Depicting naval warfare between elves.]] The nobles of Celeda Alban sought to profit from the colonies in Silexia, but were rejected by the colonists. The conflict blossomed into civil war, which coincided with a revolt on Celeda Alban. The descendants of these colonists are what is now know as the Dread Elves. informative text about the Dread Elves (The 9th Scroll, issue #6, p25-26) Based on the World Hymn, this likely took place in the Fifth Age. as Stanza 5.4 reads: "As elf slew elf across the sea".The World Hymn: The 5th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, p128) Religion The elves are said to worship the Holy Trinities Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Dread Elves (T9A:FB Rulebook, p139), also known as the elven deities. Language The elven cultures of today do not share a common language, but their languages do share a common origin. The Old Elven language is believed to have been spoken by the elves that left the forests in ancient times. At least the ruins left in Vetia testify of the use of this old Elven language. Sources